The present invention relates to industrial food processing machines and the means by which access is gained to the interior thereof. More specifically the present invention relates to industrial food processing machines of considerable size which utilize water in an enclosed environment to blanch, cook or cool a continuous food product flow, and the means by which access is gained to the interior of such a machine.